


Harry Potter不会死

by JoanneM104



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 08:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20888852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoanneM104/pseuds/JoanneM104





	Harry Potter不会死

Harry Potter不会死。

人人都知道，或者说怀疑。毕竟连那个人都没杀掉他，两次？三次？谁知道呢。兜兜转转，一切尘埃落定后，黄金男孩还是活得好好的，身体也十分健康，马上准备为魔法部正厅里新打造的他的等比铜像剪彩。

这可是头等大事，Harry得知消息以后精神一直处于极度紧张的状态。他绝对不能让任何人有机会把他领到那个“巨怪”面前，好让任何人有机会名正言顺地喊他“巨怪波特”。肯定有人在这个雕像出现前就这么喊啊，重点是名正言顺。

那个人就是Draco Malfoy，谁都知道他胆子小到能被黑夜里的一阵风吓死。

Harry那天真不是故意的。随便哪个胆小鬼都该知道半夜的禁林就是芭比芭提催泪喷雾的制造工厂吧？光是海格一个人就不知道在里面藏了多少违禁危险生物。偏有人头铁往里闯。

这个人还是Draco Malfoy。战争打完了，学校修好了，顺利开学开始新生活——个鬼。对方开始准时定点地绕着他走，连Ron和Hermione都一律当幽灵处置。

你说这像话吗？

停，再来一次。

他，Harry Potter，好不容易干完了英雄的那些累——使命。拳打黑魔王，脚踢食死徒，还了魔法界一个安稳的未来。终于可以开始追求心心念念想泡好几年的心仪对象了，结果对方一反常态开始当他不存在，仿佛之前那出“英雄救美”是隔壁剧团上演的戏码。

那么快放弃还和黑魔王打什么游击战，他耐着性子，静心等待，总算逮着机会尾随对方到了禁林。月色正美，四下无人，一切都是那么的浪漫，只差一个大众情人……

结果对方还没等他脱下隐形衣就被吓哭了，跑走前还往他身上丢了一个统统石化，要不是牙牙他连死都不行，因为死神看不见他在哪。

“你说这像话吗？”

“别挡道，Potter。噢，我差点忘了，这条走廊当然搁不下你庞大又敦实的身体。”

“你猜我会不会死？”

“不论是谁刺杀成功了，我由衷赞扬他的壮举。”

“你亲我一下我就告诉你答案。”

“离我远点，你这发疯的巨怪。”

“那我亲你一下也行。”

“？”

“啊，我死了。”

兜兜转转，一切尘埃落定后，救世主每天都能死上好多回，还心怀感激，厚脸皮地觉得不够。有些时候是藏在隐形衣里，有些时候会身处禁林，还有些时候？

他会搂着对方在月光下舞蹈。

————————————————————————————

我的脑袋：让他们一人杀一次吧，公平点

我的笔：沙雕纯爱故事有什么不好？


End file.
